I Can't Drown my Demons, They Know how to Swim (SPN)
by AwakeAtRidiculousAM
Summary: I might be on the side of the demons, but I most certainly am not one.
1. Prologue

"Sher, wait." John says from behind me. I turn and he is weighed down with sad eyes. I walk back towards him putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about me, John." I tell him, gripping him tightly and giving him a reassuring and cheeky smile, as cheeky and reassuring as I could anyway.

"How can't I? I should be going in there, not you." He responds, looking at gates of hell that I readying myself to enter.

"John, don't do that to yourself. You have Mary to get back to." I say to him. "Think about her." His face was in thought for quite some time. I slid my hands down to his forearms and grasped them tightly. "I'll be OK John. I promise when I come out of there you're the first person I will go to. Give me a week and I'll be on your doorstep with a bottle of wine and chocolate cake."

"Sheridan," He says seriously, ruining my attempts to lighten the upsetting mood. "You say I have to think about Mary, but what about you?" My smiles fade and I stare at the ground for a minute before looking up to him.

"Everybody I love is dead." I say simply. "That's why I'm going and you're staying." I let go of him, smiling widely. "One week, Me and you, chocolate cake and wine. It's a date." I tell him. He doesn't smile, instead stares at me sadly.

"Just don't get yourself killed." John tells me. I bite my lip, nodding before turning and walking slowly and carefully to the hell gate, turning back for one more good look at John before disappearing inside.

I never saw him again.


	2. Sheridan Simpleton (Chapt:1)

(*A/N* Setting; season 5

I was given some help full advice and told that the intentions of my fan fiction were unclear from just the prologue. Chapter 1 should clear everything up. Thank you for reading)

"Balls!" Bobby sighs heavily, shooing Dean and me away from the mess we had created. I swear, we try to do just one thing right and we screwed up. Again.

"Our intentions were pure, Bobby. Can't blame us for trying." Dean tells him but Bobby's expression shut him up. I shake my head at Dean, dissaprovingly. He gives me a look that shows he didn't think he did anything wrong but I just turn to Bobby.

"I'll sweep up the glass Bobby." I tell him, taking the broom and dust pan from the kitchen pantry and walking back to where he stood, collecting the broken pieces of glass off the ground. He throws them in the garbage can.

"Good, you both made the mess. Dean, help your brother." Bobby says and turns, walking into his living room. Dean sighs heavily, snatching the dust pan out of my hand and kneeling down.

"Sweep Cinderella." Dean commands. I glare at him before looking at the ground and beginning to sweep up the glass until all the fragments were out of sight.

"Do you think that's everything?" I wonder, looking for glistening pieces. "Glass travels."

"I guess." Dean responds before turning away and walking to Bobby who was sitting with a book at his desk. "Any idea what we're dealing with Bobby?"

"Besides the apocalypse? No, I don't know." Bobby says being as sarcastic as usual. "I'll call in a hunter friend to handle it. We need to think about the end of the world right now boys." Dean and I exchange looks and nod agreeing.

"Yeah, alright." I say, sitting down on the couch. "We're going to need more help then we have." Dean nods.

"Sam's right. We need some more hunters or angels or something." Dean adds and we look to Bobby.

"Don't look at me. I haven't been hauled from the depths of hell by no man in a trench coat, I can't help you with this!" Bobby claims.

"What about hunters?" I ask him. "You're practically the epitome of hunting." He sighs heavily, opening a drawer in his desk and hauling out an address book.

"Let me make a few calls." He grumbles, heading into the kitchen. I look at Dean and he gives me an approving nod then looks out to Bobby who was already on the phone with somebody. I stood and walked over to the bookshelf.

"I can't believe there isn't anything here that will help us." I say to Dean, reading the spines on the books. Bobby had so many scattered across his house. What wasn't on his bookshelf was on his floor or on his desk or even in the cupboards of his kitchen...yet not one would show us a sign or point us in the right direction. Behind me, Dean starts towards me until I hear a clatter. I turn and he's on the ground.

"Freaking floor boards," he snaps and I see that he stubbed his toe off one of the floor boards that were sticking up. I almost laugh before realizing it missing some nails.

"It's missing a few nails." I say, walking over and pointing it out. "See?"

"Yes I see Sam." He snaps. "The woods breaking too. Time to replace it." Dean says starts hauling out the only nail that kept it in (which was already half way out). He lifts the floor board and underneath it we find a grey leather jacket. Both of us stood and stared at it. "Looks like it's time to talk to Bobby." Dean says, looking directly at me. I looked at him, still extremely confused as he walked off into the kitchen.

I kneel down again and pick it up. To my surprise, a book falls out. No, a journal. I lift up the journal in my hands, flipping it to it's front then onto the back cover when I hear Dean and Bobby walk in.

"Care to explain?" Dean asks him as they both catch the journal and jacket in my hands. Bobby looks at us both, a scowl ironed onto his face before he sighs heavily.

"Sit down ya' idgits." He tells us. We both take a seat and Bobby takes the journal and jacket from me.

"Bobby, do you keep a diary?" Dean taunts, laughing at his own joke. Bobby and I both give him a look that read 'seriously?' and that was when Bobby started.

"How well do you guys know your hunting history?" He asks us. I shrug.

"Dad never really told us anything." I say and Dean shakes his head. Bobby sighs.

"Well you haven't heard of Sheridan Simpleton." Bobby responds. "She was the greatest female hunter."

"Really?" Dean asks. "Was she hot?" I raise a brow and he shrugs, a small smirk spreading onto his face. I roll my eyes casting my attention back to Bobby.

"I never had the pleasure of meeting her because she disappeared. Nobody knew anything about her to be honest. Not how old she was, not if Sheridan Simpleton was her real name or where she lived. All anyone had to go on was this journal which I've kept safe. You don't know the crazy things people would do for this." Bobby tells us. "Her last date in here was when she stepped into hell. She was in northwestern Kazakhstan, Kostanay Province. A little town by the name of Lisakovsk was where she was last seen. Some hunters had been tracking her and found her hotel room. She didn't return and that's where they found the journal."

"What about the jacket?" I wonder curiously. Bobby looks at the jacket and then to me.

"They found it where the entrance to Hell stood." He tells us. "And that was it. Nobody would dare go in after her because, she was on of the best hunters. If she wasn't coming out, nobody was."

"She knew her stuff then?" Dean says.

"More then me. I learned a whole wack from skimming threw it. There was so much I didn't even know." Bobby tells us both and Dean looks at me and he had that look in his eyes. The look he always gets before he tells us his 'great idea' or master mind plan. The look in his eye that he always had when he almost got us killed.

"What?" I ask dreadfully. He just smiles before turning to Bobby.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Dean asks him. Bobby flips to the very last page and holds a photograph out to Dean. Dean takes it and his eyes immediately widen.

"What is it?" I wonder, walking over to Dean to see the picture. I was gobsmacked. "That's Sheridan?" I look up to Bobby. He nods once.

She had dark hair, pulled back. She was sitting on a park bench, in a dress and high heals. In her lap was a white dog and she had the biggest smile planted on her lips. The picture seemed really old though.

"The picture looks like late 1930's." I say and I hear Bobby's agreeing grunt.

"It does." Bobby responds.

"So what, she would be like 90 something?" Dean asks. I nod.

"Yeah. It could just be an old camera though. The clothing isn't convincing of the 1930 era." I notice and Dean slaps the journal down on the table, the photograph on top.

"I think we should look around for her." Dean says. I give a confused expression because I was, in all honesty, very confused. Why did Dean want to find her? We didn't know her for one. Two, if she's ninety something years old, she won't have that body...so why?

"Why?" Bobby asks, mimicking my face.

"Bobby, you said she knew stuff you didn't know. She probably still knows stuff that you don't know. Maybe she know's some stuff about hell, and the apocalypse." Dean suggests. I looked to Bobby and he was as unconvinced as I was. "Oh come on, it's not a terrible idea."

"This is going to be a long plane ride, Dean." I remind him as we stand at the gates, ready to board the flight.

"How long?" He asks nervously.

"Nearly 16 hours." I tell him and his face went ashen. "Hey, Dean, nobody's making you do this. I'm alright with not going. There's-"

"Don't say there's another way, Sam." Dean snaps, looking at me. "We don't know that." I nod, knowing he was right.

"You're right." I tell him, nodding once.

"Finding her could be our last hope." He says, throwing his duffle bag on his shoulder and walking to the gates.

He was so right.

With Michael and Lucifer nipping at our heels, time was running out. I knew it. Dean knew it. Bobby knew it. Ruby I'm sure would be telling me.

"Are you coming?" I hear Dean and and tear from my thoughts, making myself walk towards the gate.

Sixteen hours later, we were stepping off the airplane. Dean looked like he had been to hell and back. I mean, well, never mind.

"Can't we drive next time?" Dean complains, stumbling off the plane.

"Will the impala get us across the ocean?" I wonder and he moans loudly and agitated. OK, so it wasn't the right time to be using sarcasm, but he should have known that we had to cross an ocean.

"Sorry." I murmur as we walk past the baggage claim and out of the airport. "So, Bobby said he would have a hunter set us up with equiptment and a car." I recollect and look at my watch. "He is supposed to be here right now actually."

"What's his name?" Dean wonders, looking more then distracted. I think hard about it, jeez, remembering the name may have helped. "Is it Tony Miller?" I look up, wondering how he knew that but see a sign with Sam and Dean Winchester written on it. The man holding it had a name tag with Tony Miller in fine print.

"That's him." I respond and walk up to greet him."Hi, Tony, I'm Sam. This is my brother, Dean." I tell him. He puts the sign down and smiles happily, taking my hand and shaking it.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Sam," He lets go of my hand and turns to Dean. "and Dean." Dean and him shake hands and I noticed he has a british accent. I raise my eye brows, surprised because I didn't expect it to be honest. "Come follow me, I'll set you up." He tells us, leading us towards a white beatle vw.

"Wow." Dean says. "Interesting car. Beatles are great." His sarcasm was rude none the less, but I couldn't expect much more from him to be honest.

"My wife, believe me. I hate the damn thing but she insisted on it. I drive it to please her." He tells Dean who gives him a nod of respect, lightening the mood. Dean calls shot gun which forces me into the back.

"So, Tony, you hunt?" I ask him as he starts the drive.

"I used to." He tells me. "Now-a-days I need money to support a family. You wouldn't believe how many hunters come by these parts. I'm normally the one to set them up with a car and weapons. 3,000 a set up." My mouth drops. "I'm the only one who can do it so it's not like they really have the choice of anywhere else. It's not much when you think about it."

"Could you start a tab for us?" Dean asks him. He laughs aloud.

"I'm not charging you. I appreciate that you're trying to keep the world from ending. It's helping out on my end. My wife is pregnant." Tony tells us and Dean nods.

"Of course." I say.

"This is all you have?" Dean asks dreadfully looking at the pink dodge neon. Tony shrugs. "Dude, it's pink."

"Aw poor baby." I hear a woman's teasing voice. We all turn around and entering the garage is a (very) pregnant woman. Undoubtedly one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen regardless. Her smile was perfect, her teeth straight and white, blond curls fell loosely around her perfectly round belly. "You are a hunter! Man up, pink is a unisex colour!" She tells Dean.

"You've been told." Tony tries to conceal a smile.

"What he lacks in vehicle's he makes up for in weapons." She tells us. "I'm Marty." She puts out a hand and Dean takes it. With just one touch, barely a hand shake, she was withdrawing. "You're Dean Winchester." She says, fear evident in her voice. In a second she was starting at me. "So you must be Sam."

"You must be clairvoyant." I respond. She laughs lightly, nodding and smiling. "Wait, if I gave you something that belonged to someone, would you be able to track it?" I wonder as an amazing idea greeted me.

"Maybe, it really depends." She tells me. I throw my duffle bag onto the floor and root around for the journal until finding it and pulling it out.

"Good thinking Sammy." Dean says and walks closer.

"Can you hold it up straight?" She wonders. I do and she examines before putting her hands out. "Alright go ahead." I put it in her hands and she's immediately put into a trance.

"She was beautiful, Sheridan." She says flatly. "But she was dangerous...very skilled hunter and knew nearly everything there was to know." I look to Dean and we both exchange a look before we hear Marty again. "Take it away! Take it out of my hands!" She yells. I rush to her, snatching the book and breaking her trance. Tony rushes to her side placing one hand on her back as she grips the other tightly.

"Can you tell us what you saw?" Dean asks her. She breathes out before looking him in the eyes.

"I hope you did not know that girl. She was running," Marty tells us. "in hell. She was close to the exit, but she was badly hurt. You have to get there."

"I need to take her to her room," Tony tells us, disregarding what Marty was telling us. He pushed a button on the side of the wall and before our eyes a wall folded in. "The weapons are down there, take what you need and give me a call later. Let me know how it goes."

Like lightning Dean took off down that hallway leaving me to follow. We are greeted with a mother load of weapons; guns, holy water, holy oil, crucifix's. It was like a shop for hunters. We scanned it over, unsure what to think of it before Dean just grabs random guns and puts them in his bag. I do the same, barely giving each a second thought until I move to the holy water and sort. Suddenly I see an angel blade. I take that, putting it in my bag.

"Are we good here?" Dean wonders. I nod and take the gallon of Holy Water as run down the hall way. We get into the pink dodge neon and Dean starts her up. I take up a map and stare for a moment.

"Dean, it will take a half an hour at least to get there." I tell him as we pull out of the drive way. "I don't think we'll make it."

"I can do something about that." And suddenly the car jerked forward and we were flying way past the set speed limit.

"Dean, slow down!" I yell at him.

"Can't Sammy, we need Sheridan." He responds, not looking at me as he makes a sharp left, tossing me around. I steady myself and look at him.

"But Dean, didn't you hear Marty? She's dangerous!" I tell him as he makes a sharp right, tossing me into the side of the car.

"Yes but you obviously didn't!" He yells at me. "She was a skilled hunter and knew everything there was to know!" I sigh heavily as he speeds up and I knew it wasn't worth wasting my breath. He wouldn't listen to me anyway.

I have to say, since Marty's outburst, I was uneasy.

I was always told to trust my instincts and believe me, I wanted to, but Dean was trusting his as well.

I guess I would have to trust that for now.


	3. Morphine (Chapt:2)

Dean

The neon screeched to a stop at the sight of a woman who I assured Sam was Sheridan. I don't know why, but there was something about her...may have been that she was crawling on the ground with bloody and tattered clothing and long dark brown hair covering her face, not something you see everyday.

We both jumped out of the impala, and I was first to confront her.

"Sheridan?" I ask, putting a hand on her shoulder just to get covered in blood. Her blood. She looks up at me and wasn't sure what to think. She was confused along with a mix of rage and fear. "We're here to help you." I tell her.

"Well if you want to help me get me the hell out of here!" She yells at me and as the words left her mouth, I could see people in the far off distance, obviously possessed. They were coming straight for us. Sam rushes to help me lift her to her feet which she couldn't stand on. Without another thought I swooped her up bridal style and Sam ran to get the door of the neon, opening it for me to lay her onto the seat. When She steadied herself I slammed the door shut and ran to the drivers side.

They were no more then 15 feet away when I put the impala in reverse and spun it around stepping on the gas and going as fast out of there as I was trying to get there. I checked the rear view mirrors to see the demons had already given up and were retreating.

"Who did you say you were?" Sheridan asks us or rather snapping at us. I was to tense to respond, filled to the brim with adrenaline and a little weary to be honest. The demons had given up way to easily...was there an ulterior motive to this?

"I'm Sam. That's my brother Dean." Sam tells her. I looked at her threw the rear view mirrors and she was staring at him expecting. I didn't like her attitude already.

"OK? So why did you help me? How did you know I was going to be here?" She asks us and it wasn't hard to tell she was on edge around us.

"We had help from a clairvoyant." Sam replies curtly. "She knew you were on your way out of hell and I realized you weren't exactly getting the welcome wagon." She straightens herself up, looking out the window confused by everything that we pass by. OK, so Sam stretched the truth a little, but he wasn't going to straight up say to her that the only reason we were here was to haul her into the middle of an apocalypse, which was what we were doing exactly. "Sheridan?" Sam asks her before I hear a thump from the back seat. "Sheridan!" Sam yells, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing into the back seat.

"What?" I ask worried because I couldn't catch sight of her in the rear view mirrors. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know!" Sam stammers, already in panic. "She passed out, we need to get her to a hospital!" He shakes her shoulder before holding her in a sitting position, taking a hand and cupping her face. "Come on, Sheridan," Sam says, trying to wake her up...but it wasn't happening.

"Yeah, easier then we thought." I tell him, glancing back threw the doorway of the hospital room to see Sam watching Sheridan attentively as she slept.

"You really are an idiot if you think it's over already." Bobby tells me. I roll my eyes, he treats me like a kid. "I'm serious Dean! She's the most respected hunter I have heard of, hell ain't lettin her go without a fight!" He was right, but I had already figured that out. Kinda...sorta.

"I know Bobby." I reply and glance in again as Sheridan and Sam. "Listen, I gotta go. We'll try and get her back in town in a few days." I see Sheridan start to stir and Sam leans forward.

"Dean, don't push her. She's stubborn." Bobby warns and with that I had pressed the end button and walked into the room.

"Holy crap it's bright in here." She says, putting her hand over her eyes. Sam smirks lightly and I walk to the window, closing the curtains then go to the light switch, dimming the lights. "Thanks." She murmurs to me, moving her hand and looking around sleepily until her eyes meet with Sam's. "Wow. You are a lot more attractive then I initially thought, Dean." She tells him but it comes out in slurs. Sam laughs.

"I'm Sam." He tells her. Her head was bobbing around as she took a look at him, staring intensely into his eyes, or trying to any way.

"I knew Sam was a hot guy name."

"What is she on?" I ask him. He shrugs, looking up to me.

"Morphine maybe." He responds. I look back down to her and took her injuries into account. She was covered in deep cuts and nasty bruises. Even burns. According to the nurse there wasn't any bones broken but her ribs were badly bruised.

"I'm not on anything." She tells us. "Why you would think that is beyond me." Sam and I were smiling as we stared at her, totally amused.

"OK, Sam, you go talk to the nurse. Ask her when Sheridan is on the clear to leave. I really don't like this place." I tell Sam. He nods, standing and getting ready to walk out when Sheridan stops him.

"Where are you going handsome?" She asks quite seriously. "What am I not aloud to flirt, jesus." Of course, this again came out in slurs. Sam left us after that to find the nurse. I sat down in the chair he was sitting in earlier to give my legs a break.

Sheridan didn't say much but when she did it had to do with finding Sam sexy and other stuff that I couldn't make out. She was tripping over her tongue until she was out again. That was when Sam came back in.

"She should be out later tonight." Sam tells me. I nod.

"Great." I respond and Sam looks to Sheridan. "So, we should talk to Tony and book our flight and a place to stay for tonight." he nods.

"I got it." He tells me. I was surprised that he was actual willing to go. "I'll get a taxi back to Tony's and ask about borrowing his car to run the errands."

"You sure?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yeah. Give me some updates." He tells me. I nod.

"Will do." I say as he gives Sheridan one last glance and walks out. I look to her and She was lid on her back, her hand rested on top of her chest and she was almost wincing in her sleep...and it made me wonder...how long had she been in hell?

There's no way of knowing, but Bobby's had the journal a good 3 years apparently. She had to be there for at least that long. So why is she in such good condition? I would expect her to be shuddering and having nightmares and delusions. To not trust anyone. She seemed fine (besides the obvious).

I guess that meant I was underestimating her.

I looked at the clock which read 6:00pm. It's been over 24 hours since I've had a good nap. I stand up and walk to the doorway, closing the door before turning back and making myself comfortable in the chair, resting my eyes.

Shuffling around was what woke me with a startle. To my surprise I had almost knifed the nurse by mistake...I hid the knife before she had a chance to catch sight of it and apparently she was unhooking Sheridan from whatever she had given her to relieve the pain. She left the door open and my next glance at the clock was when it read 8:30.

Sheridan hadn't stirred.

"Why is it so dark?" I hear from the doorway. I turn and a girl with white blond hair stood, leaning on the pane. She was tall, for a woman anyway and she was dressed in all black.

"Oh, she didn't like the light." I tell her although I found it weird to say at the least. People don't usually drop in like that, especially considering I have no idea who she is and she doesn't know who I am. She nods, walking in a few steps. I gripped the demon knife tightly underneath my jacket.

"Funny, you think she would considering she was in darkness for so long." And there it was. The flicker of coal black demon eyes. I took up the knife as she charged forward.

I swung, and missed. She hit me in the nose next and I could feel the blood dripping down. While I was disoriented she went for the knife which had incidentally landed on the hospital bed next to Sheridan.

Before she had the chance to go after it I had both arms around her waist and I threw her back. She hit the wall with a thud, breaking the picture hanging there.

"Dean get down!" I hear from behind and I dropped, as I was told. I heard a zinging kind of noise and when I looked up, the demon had a knife sticking out of her forehead. I was panting when I turned to see Sheridan, upright and holding her ribs. I spun, tearing the knife out of the demon's head and retreating back to Sheridan.

"Are you alright to go?" I ask her. She nods, throwing the covers off of herself.

She takes a good grip on my shoulder, steadying herself as best as she could as we tried to make our way down the corridor. We weren't moving faster then a brisk walk until I caught sight of a wheel chair. This was the same time that I heard 3 or 4 pairs of feet chasing after us.

"Sit down!" I tell her and she complies, letting me run as fast as I could down the hall pushing the wheel chair in front of me.

"Hurry, at the end of the hallway! The elevator is closing!" She yells up to me which was where I gave my last blast of energy, surging into the elevator and violently pressing the button for the main floor.

We stood among 2 men in suits and 3 nurses who couldn't take their eyes off of us the whole time. Right up until the doors opened and we were thrown back into action. I was avoiding staff members left and right until I caught sight of the doors for our great escape to be successful.

"We'll have to ditch the wheel chair," She tells me.

"Get ready to jump into my arms." I reply. She looks up at me, disgusted.

"What? No!" She says and we only had about 5 seconds now.

"Suck it up princess, you don't have a choice!" I tell her and stop the wheel chair. She was immediately standing and she hopped into my arms. I ran a little slower now because before, I didn't have this weight to carry.

"Their gaining on us!" She tells me. This was when we broke free and the neon was only a few feet away. "OK, put me down I can make it from here!" She demands but it wasn't until she was safe and sound in the passenger seat that I had set her down. I slid over the hood, swinging open the driver's side door and throwing myself in, igniting the engine and we were out of there as fast as we could go.

The only thing that we exchanged in the neon for the first few minutes were pants of exhaustion.

"Why are you panting?" I ask her. "You didn't do anything!"

"Adrenaline." She says simply before a smirk spreads onto her lips. I scoff, rolling my eyes. "Nice car by the way." She mocks adds.

"It's a rental." I mutter.

"Who do you rent from?" She asks comically. "Wait, where's the other one, uh, Sam?" Her once laughing expression turned into pure worry. Where's the other one? I almost laugh.

"He's fine, he's getting us set up for the night. I should call him actually." I respond and she looked more relieved then when we made our get away. I take out my phone, glancing down at it then back up at the road until I punched Sam's phone in.

"Hello?" He picks up almost immediately.

"Sam, where are you?" I ask him.

"On the way back to the hospital." he responds as the line starts to break up.

"No, Sam you can't go back! The place is crawling with demons!" I yell threw the phone, hoping he'll catch me. No reply. "Sam?"

"-ean, I'm on my way there!" He says again.

"God dammit Sam no! Turn around! Meet us at the motel!" I tell him making a left.

"Dean, I can't hear you, we'll talk soon, I'm pullin-" There was a crash and the line went dead. I didn't think much after that, just slammed on the break and swerved around heading way faster then I should have been going back to the hospital.

"What's going on?" Sheridan snaps. I had to keep my cusses in because, awesome, what was I supposed to do with her?

"I have to bring you to a friend." I tell her immediately deciding to bring her to Tony's.

"What? Why?" She asks me as the green light turns red, as if it would actually make me stop. "Dean!"

"Sam went back to the hospital." I tell her. "Our connection was pretty bad, he couldn't hear me and I heard his car crash."

"Well don't waste your time on me! Go to the hospital! I promise I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine." She tells me. I scoff, looking at her.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask, hoping she wasn't actually being serious. She gives me a do-I-look-like-I'm-kidding-face. "You aren't coming with me." I tell her. "You can barely walk."

"And you can barely fight, you be my feet and I'll be your strength. Deal?" She responds. I looked at her for a second, surprised with how saucy she was before turning back to the road.

Upon pulling up, I saw the beatle vw had been crushed by a truck. Sam was no where in sight.

"Son of a bitch." I cuss, stopping in a parking spot. "Come on," I say and remember that she needs a wheel chair...and that she was still in a hospital gown. "right." I think about what we could do for a moment before Sheridan speaks up.

"Got a blanket?" She asks. I look around the back seat and pull a red blanket up. "Great, now give me your jacket and go get the wheel chair." She tells me. I give her a look as if to say who put you in charge, because to be frank, she was taking it all up on her own. Of course she was probably used to being the Alpha but in this situation she was definitely not. "Please." She says finally and I unzip my leather jacket, throwing it onto her lap and sticking the demon knife into my shirt.

When I got back to the car with the wheel chair Sheridan had my jacket zipped up so the hospital gown wasn't visible. She barely made it out of the car and into the chair without help before covering her waist down with the blanket.

"Tell me I'm not a genius." She says, impressed with herself as she tucks a gun underneath her blanket along with some holy water (which I'm not sure how she got).

"OK Einstein, let's get a move on." I reply, closing the door and pushing the chair to scene of the crime.

The impact was on the driver's side but it wasn't bad. Sam could have gotten away with a few cuts and bruises. I walk around to the passenger side door which he crawled out of considering the truck that hit him had him trapped. There was a trail of blood that went on for only a few feet before disappearing.

"I wish we could ask someone if they saw anything." Sheridan murmurs. "Everyone here is Russian."

"Not everyone," I tell her. "the nurse was bilingual."

"Yeah but can we really talk to her after our escape?"

"I saw a van." I hear a thick Russian accent from behind. I turn, leaving Sheridan in the dark to see a boy probably around 17. "Two men took the men who hurt." He tells me, pointing to a dirt road pass the hospital in the opposite direction we came. "Only one place." He says struggling to say more but I guess his English was limited. Then, he points to his eyes.

Sheridan was turning herself around beside me and nearly ran over my foot.

"Eyes?" I ask.

"Black." He tells me. I look to Sheridan and nod to him.

"Thanks." I say to him before Sheridan cuts me off.

"Spasibo." She tells him and he nods, turning away. "I told him thanks, one of the few things I know in Russian." She explains. I nod once.

"What else do you know?" I ask, pushing her back to car.

"Beer please."


	4. Sheridan, Our Savior (Chapt:3)

Sam

"Don't fight Sam, your brother will be here soon and he can take you with the return of Sheridan." The demon, 'Corioleas' (Core-ee-lee-ess) tells me. I scoff.

"If you think Dean is going to give you Sheridan you're crazy." I tell him. "He wouldn't."

"Over your life? I think so." He taunts, running the knife down my forearm once again. I wince as the blood seeps threw the cut and trickles down my arm. "High pain tolerance." He notices. "Been to hell?"

"No." I respond. His brows raises.

"That's pretty surprising actually. Where did you go when Azazel's experiment stabbed you in the back, literally." I look up at him, glaring. "Fine, fine." He turns and walks away, whispering something to one of his demon friends. I pull at the restraints trying to find away to break away. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

I'm startled by the barn door being swung open and hitting the wall with a loud thud. Dean was standing holding a gun on the demons while Sheridan sat in a wheel chair with Dean's jacket on, also pointing a gun at them all.

"Ah ah ah Dean," I hear from behind and feel the blade of a knife rest against my neck. "drop the weapons or watch Sam here go for a little trip." I stare at Dean and Sheridan and Dean drops his gun. Sheridan looks at him as if to say, 'What are you doing you idiot?!'.

"Put the gun down," He says, not looking at her directly.

"What?"

"Put. It. Down." He snaps, continuing not to face her and stares at me. Sheridan throws the gun down reluctantly but the blade doesn't budge.

"Now, be a good little hunter and hand her over." Corioleas says.

"No." Dean says straight away, without a second thought. The blade lifts and I exhale deeply before it strikes, right into my thigh. I cry in pain. It was a tight and sharp feeling as the blood quickly seeped out and around me. I bite my tongue, holding in anything else.

"Next it's the heart now choose!" He yells and the knife is hauled out of my thigh and it's raised, square above my heart.

"Alright alright!" Dean yells. "Take her," He pushes Sheridan's wheelchair forward and her figure is shock stricken.

"What?!" She snaps. "Dean, please," She turns and looks at him pleadingly. He again, doesn't make eye contact.

I sigh deeply and still full of pain. She turns towards me and Corioleas walks around me and takes her by Dean's jacket and throws her onto the ground. She lands with an 'umph' and struggles to get to her feet...just to be kicked so hard blood was pouring from her mouth as she was left in a ball on the ground. I turned away, unable to look at it.

"That's enough!" Dean demands. "Let me get Sammy and we'll be on our way. Save your torture for when I'm gone." Corioleas glares as Dean walks towards me, uniting the rope that had me bound to the chair. "You're gonna be OK." He tells me when there's a scream of pain and looking towards Sheridan, she had killed Corioleas.

She's barely on her feet when the other 2 demon's are lunging into action. Dean cuts one off, swinging the angel blade that he must have found in my duffle bag. He's hit pretty hard in the chest and the wind is knocked out of him as the demon grabs his hair, yanking his head back and raising the knife. Of course Dean hadn't untied me completely and I was struggling to break loose.

"Sam Duck!" I hear from behind. I tuck my head down as much as I could and above my head hear the sound of something flying through the air.

I look up after a moment and see both the demon and Dean collapsed on the ground. The demon, however, had a knife sticking out from its head. Dean was panting and struggling to his feet. I turn as much as I could but couldn't see Sheridan.

"Dean, get up and untie your brother." I hear and to my right, Sheridan is wheeling herself over.

"I'm trying woman, I thought we had a cue!" Dean snaps.

"We did but your genius plan didn't exactly go as well as you had hoped, did it?"

"I thought it went well,"

"What part of me getting the crap kicked out of myself 'went well'?"

"OK, so it didn't go exactly according to plan, we still had a cue,"

"I would have been dead by that time idiot,"

"OK!" I say cutting threw their fighting. "Someone just untie me." I beg and Dean turns to me, walking closer and kneeling down.

"Are you OK?" He asks me. I try to look at him and give him a straight answer and I'm about to speak when I just feel like choking and my eyes close lightly before I wince. "You're OK Sammy." Dean assures me, throwing the ropes away and helping me onto my feet. He puts my arm around his shoulder and we are on our way out, Sheridan following behind us.

"Dean, I don't know if I can do this." I tell him honestly as we are readying ourselves to board the plane.

Sheridan had slept a couple hours in the neon and regained some of her strength, enough to get her out of a wheel chair and make her way (slowly) around. I, on the other hand, struggled with every step. My leg stung uncontrollably from the knife. Dean had pulled us over and stitched up all my wounds. There were a few on my arms and the one big one on my thigh which took Dean almost a half an hour of cussing, sticking me with needle and thread and of course pouring some of his Jack Daniel's to clean it.

Sheridan watched me carefully as Dean walked over and in a hushed tone responds, "Sammy, we gotta...take a nap on the plane, alright?"

"OK," I sigh. He nods and takes our bags as we board the plane. Sheridan walks close to me and sits between Dean and I. Before the plane takes off, I dial Bobby.

"Sam?"

"Hey Bobby." I respond to his worried tone.

"I called your brother about fifty times, what's going on?"

"We're on the plane" I reply.

"How's Dean and Sheridan?"

"Good, more or less."

"Sam, are you OK?" He asks me. I look out the window and realize the plane's readying itself for take off.

"I will be," I reply. "listen I gotta. I'll call you when we land."

"You better ya idgit."

"I will Bobby."

To my left, Sheridan was talking to Dean about something that I couldn't find myself caring much about. I was swept in distraction as the plane took off. I watched the clouds, the moon and the stars. They were hypnotizing and beautiful. Kinda like Ellen and Jo.

I shook the thought from my head, thinking of Jo and Ellen cursed my mind with dread, sadness and guilt. I wish I hadn't let them die like that even though I know I couldn't have saved Jo. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

"Sam," Dean catches my attention. I turn and look at him. He is standing by his seat. "want a beer?"

"No," I reply, turning back to look out the window.

"You sure?" He persists.

"Yes Dean." I say a little annoyed.

"OK," He succumbs. "how's your leg? Can I get you some Advil or-"

"Dean,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm fine." I assure him.

"OK." He nods, walking down the aisle of the plane. I turn back to the window, watching the nights sky once again.

"He cares about you." I hear Sheridan say. I turn to face her. "A lot."

"Why are you-"

"He's concerned and has a funny way of showing it, but bear with him Sam." She tells me. I nod once and Dean plops down next to her.

"Got the booze," He tells her, handing her a beer. She takes it, smiling and downing some. I watch her for a moment, going over what she said in my mind before turning away again. This time closing my eyes and trying to rest with the constant burning of my wound wanting me awake and in pain.

"Sammy," Dean's husky voice shakes me awake. I open my eyes lightly and turn to face him. It was blurry at first but finally his figure cleared up and the sun was shining threw on us. "we landed." he tells me.

I look around and see Sheridan taking our duffle bags out of the carry on compartment and Dean leaning over the seat. I yawn, loud, and then struggle onto my feet. My first step shot pain threw my leg and I winced, clutching tightly onto the seat.

"I'm OK." I tell him, making it very slowly out of our seats and into the aisle, exiting the plane. Sheridan led us into the airport and Dean stuck by my side, carrying out bags.

When we entered the airport, Bobby was waiting for us.

"Hey Bobby," I greet him.

"Boys," He acknowledges but his focus was more on Sheridan then either of us. "you must be Sheridan." He puts out a hand. Sheridan nods.

"Bobby," She smiles curtly. "it's a pleasure."

"Please, the pleasure is mine." Bobby replies. "How about we get you all back to the house?" Suddenly, a woman walks in front of me, her bag connecting with my thigh. I wince, grabbing Dean's shoulder and buckling slightly.

"Whoa, whoa, Sammy." Dean says, steadying me.

"What happened to him?" Bobby snaps in Dean's direction.

"I-I don't know!" Dean tells him.

"We're attracting attention, let's get him out of here." Sheridan says but the pain was intense. I'm not normally this sensitive towards simple stab wounds...but this was different.

"I think something is wrong..." I say, looking up to Bobby and Dean.

"Boys," Sheridan presses.

"She's right, let's get Sam outta here." Bobby says and I wrap my arm around Dean's shoulder, limping out of the airport, blood seeping threw my pant leg.

I was lying on my back on Bobby's couch in little to no time. My leg throbbed and I was irrtiable, throwing one hand over my face and wincing with every slight movement. Dean cut my pant leg up to my wound, then unwrapped the gauze. I could only hear a mutter of, "Oh god." and I knew it wasn't good.

"Sheridan, something's wrong." Dean calls and I hear Sheridan's light steps approach. I wait for only a second before hearing her speak up.

"Dammit," She mutters. "Bobby, know a doctor that will deal with this and not ask questions?"

"He gets off at eight," Bobby tells her.

"No good, he'll be dead by that time." I through my arm off my face and stare at her horrified.

"What?" Dean and I ask at the same time. Mine came out in a slur of pain while Dean was muttering threw confusion and concern.

"He's embedded with a tracking device, deadly at that. My bet is demons are already on their way." Sheridan explains. My head drops again, hitting the couch cushion in frustration.

"So what?!" Dean snaps.

"Calm yourself," Sheridan snaps right back. They were fighting like 2 middle school girls having the same crush. "I need latex gloves, sterilized knives and sedatives."

"I got the gloves and knives," Bobby tells her. "no sedatives."

"Pain killers?"

"Yup."

"That will have to do." She responds and I hear Bobby's heavy footsteps trailing away and Dean's following soon after.

At this point, I was beyond terrified. It had crossed the line where I began fearing for the state of my corpse after she was done with it. I was sweating now, along with unbearable pain and the fear in my conscious a ripping headache was quickly greeting me like an old friend.

"Hurry up," Sheridan calls. "if we don't start soon he'll be dead within the hour." I moved my arm and sat up enough to look at Sheridan. "Don't give me that look," she responds to my mortified manor. "you're in good hands. After I've got it taken out, which shouldn't take longer then 5 minutes, we can head to kansas. I have a good friend there. He's a lot like your brother actually," She smiles.

I nod once, something seemed to pop out but I couldn't quite focus at that moment. I was struggling just to keep my head up when I caught a glimpse of my leg. Swollen and torn stitches, barely keeping the skin together and blood was trickling out...that's when my head dropped.

"Here you are," Bobby says to her, handing her what she needed. I didn't want to see the blade she was using to defile my skin nor did I want her to defile my skin.

"Perfect, thank you Bobby." She replies. "You boys may need to hold Sam still." I hear her add quietly and not long after strong hands were pressing down on my shoulders. Through my faltering vision I caught Dean.

"Hey Dean," I slur trying to stay conscious.

"Hey Sammy." He replies and I feel Bobby's grip on my ankles. "You're gonna be alright, just take a deep breath." he tells me. I nod once before being swept into a wave of darkness. I was slipping, I could feel it.

In a moment, though, I was wide awake. I felt the hot knife separate my skin to what she deemed adequate. I cried out, louder then the initial wound inflicted on my thigh. My body was tense and pain seemed to be everywhere at once.

Dean was shouting something, Bobby was shouting another something, and to be honest, I don't know if I was even speaking English. I was just crying and fussing and trying to thrash away from it as I felt her finger slip down.

I really lost it then.

"Stop!" I begged. "Please!" I knew it was useless. I knew this was futile for my survival. But I couldn't quite take the pain. Her fingers digging around threw the blood and muscle. I think she even touched my bone once. "Stop!"

Why I was bothering with yelling, I'm not quite sure. It was my bodies reaction to the irritation I guess...but I felt like I was dying. I knew what that felt like so don't tell me I'm over reacting.

And after that instance, it was over.

The throbbing was still there and I was left in a hot mess.

But I could hear the words of relief out of Sheridan,

"I got it!"

That was the last thing I heard.


End file.
